If I Had Known
by mrs clark gable
Summary: The days after Alice's opens everyone finds out Sami has commited suicide, except she hasn't. How will everyone find out? What will Lucas do? Will they find each other again? COMPLETE
1. Sami Brady

If your worried at the end of this don't be. This is completely Lumi and will have a happy ending. Also, I wasn't sure what the rating should be, but I will warn you. There are mentions of suicide in this fic, but no actual suicide. If it bothers you than you've been warned. Hopefully you'll enjoy.

Sami stretched lazily in the warm water. The air was filled with the jasmine scent of her bath oils, and her Josh Kelley CD was playing in the background. To an outside observer it was a tranquil scene, just a woman relaxing in the bath. They couldn't see the turmoil in her mind, but if you looked closely you could see the pain in her eyes. Unspeakable pain.

She had actually considered it. After Belle had left from their little pity party she wanted to finish off the rest of that coffee ice cream. Letting the sweet, tangy mixture soothe her heartache for a little while. Then, so she wouldn't have to worry about eating a whole pint of ice cream, she'd go into the bathroom and get rid of it. It would be simple. Fortunately, common sense came back in the nick of time, no relapse had occurred. She hadn't made herself sick since she was 15 and was not about to open that can of worms again.

Damn it, this bath was supposed to help her relax, but for some odd reason she had to keep thinking. Her mind just wouldn't leave her alone. Lucas was probably off fucking that little whore right now. He didn't care anymore. For all the times he promised that he was there, that she "still had him", he sure moved on pretty quickly.

And this time it hurt more. This time, instead of the usual heartbreak Sami felt when a guy left her, it felt as though he had ripped out her heart and force-fed her the still pulsating organ. He had taken her whole heart, and no matter what she could never get it all back. Lucas had been different. She didn't have to scheme to get him, he had actually wanted to be with her.

She had no one now. Lucas didn't care anymore, and her aunts and uncles only acknowledged her when she did something wrong. Her parents were dead. Uncle Abe was dead. She didn't even have Jack anymore; he used to be a really good friend. Of course once he got Jen back Sami wasn't needed anymore. Sure, Belle came by every once in awhile, but she didn't have any delusions. She was just a spare. When her little sister had nothing better to do she'd come visit poor pathetic Sami. Carrie still hated her from the whole Austin debacle, which was stupid because she didn't give a crap about Austin anymore. Rex and Brady weren't even worth mentioning, they barely ever said more than two words to her. And Eric... well Eric was thousands of miles away. He couldn't even be bothered to come to his parents' funerals. John didn't want her anymore; he hadn't for a long time. There was nothing left.

She could just slip under the water and float away. There'd be no more pain and her heart wouldn't hurt so much. She could just die, peacefully. It's not like anyone would mourn her death. Slowly her body began to drop into the water, the warm liquid smoothed over her skin.

Just as her head was about to slip under a picture came up in her mind. Will was a toddler splashing and laughing in a bubble bath. He had been the cutest baby, so much like Lucas, though they hadn't known he was Will's father. No, she couldn't do this; her son needed her too much. He'd be heart-broken.

She began to sit upright again, when a pair of perfectly manicured hands came to rest on her shoulders. With an amazingly strong grip the intruder roughly forced her under the surface. Sami struggled desperately to break through to air, fighting to stay alive. Finally, her lungs began to ache for oxygen and everything turned black.


	2. Lucas Roberts

Dead. Sami was dead. He couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. No one wants to believe their soul mate was dead. And that's what she was, his soul mate. The soul mate that he pushed away because of stupid jealousy! If he could just take back the last 48 hours everything would be different. Sami would still be here, safe in his arms. Instead, Lucas sat in the police station, numb. All he could do was relive the last couple of hours in his mind.

Lucas knocked again, the hollow sound reverberating through the apparently empty apartment. Well, if she wasn't there he would just wait inside; she had to come home eventually.

As he entered the apartment he caught the jasmine scent that Sami always used and the soothing sound of muffled music coming from the bathroom. Of course this meant she was in the bath, which could only mean that she was upset, but it was okay because he was here to fix everything.

Smirking to himself he eased open the bathroom door. She was under the water, probably rinsing the shampoo from the silky hair he loved so much. The bubbles of the bath left just enough to his memory and imagination.

He swept a hot gaze over her naked body, yes making up would be fun. He had been devouring the sight before him like a starving man for what felt like hours, when he realized she hadn't resurfaced.

The cold terror of panic set in. He ran to the tub and pulled Sami out of the water. She looked pale as death and didn't move no matter how much he shook her. When her body remained lifeless, he began CPR, unaware of the tears falling from his eyes.

"_Sami, please, baby don't be dead!" he cried out. Desperately he pumped her chest and gave his air to her, with no results._

"_Breathe, damn it! Come on, Sami, you're a fighter. Fight for yourself. Fight for Will. Fight for me!" When CPR proved hopeless, Lucas looked angrily to the sky, almost believing that if God could see his pain he would give life back to her body._

"_It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to be together. We were supposed to be a family! Just give her back, do you hear me God! Give her back, it's not time yet!" _

His anger spent for the moment, but the anguish fresh in his heart, Lucas collapsed into tears burying his face in her hair.

By noon tomorrow he would be surrounded by supporters, but all he wanted was Sami. He would give everything he had, everything in him, to see her smile one more time. He didn't want the false sympathy from the citizens of Salem. He knew they didn't care. They had never cared about Sami, none of them. Now they would all pretend to grieve for her in death, when they had treated her like crap in life.

Lucas wasn't sure how he got home, or how he got in Sami's apartment. He vaguely remembered being questioned by Bo. Exhausted, he collapsed on her bed; he just needed to feel close to her tonight, especially because of the guilt.

Two things kept running through his mind, and he wasn't sure which was worse. The first was what had prompted him to go to her, after he had talked to Philip at the Blue Note.

"_You just met this girl, and you're taking her home for the second night in a row. Now that's home, meaning right down the hall from Sami. How do you think that makes her feel, or do you even care?"_

The second was the police's thoughts for the moment.

"_It looks as though this was a suicide."_

And it was all his fault.


	3. John Black

I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's been reading this so far. I want to post everyday, but I'm going to New York for my grandpa's birthday tomorrow, so we'll see.

When the phone rang for the fifth time he figured whoever it was wouldn't be hanging up anytime soon. He was still staying at the Salem Hotel; the penthouse was just too painful at the moment. It had to be his cell, and only important people knew the number. It could be about Marlena's death; then again it could be Belle. As much as John loved his daughter, he wouldn't put it past her to call at 1am to complain about Shawn. It was just how she was. On the eighth ring he just wanted the noise to stop.

"Hello?" his voice was still groggy with sleep.

"John, it's Bo. I...I have some bad news."

_Bad news_, that woke him up. He almost asked if the killer had struck again, then he remembered Marlena was the killer, and she was dead. It still hurt to think about it.

"Do you have some news about Marlena? Or her death? I still think something is off about all of this!"

"Actually, John it's about Sami."

Sami? That was new, well not really, but they never called him when she was in trouble. Then again she was an orphan now.

"What happened? Is she in trouble? I'll pay bail if that's what she needs. What did sh..."

"No, no, John listen to me. Lucas found her not too long ago in her bathtub. I hate to tell you this but, she was dead. I'm so..."

He could tell Bo was still talking, but didn't hear anything he had to say. Sami was dead. The little girl with the laughter that never stopped and golden pigtails always flying behind her. The little girl he had to give back. The little girl that was his daughter, but not. Now he would never get the opportunity to make things better. They could never heal.

"Bo, how did sh... it happen?"

There was a long pause, as if he was debating what to say. This was bad.

"John, I hate to tell you this. I mean I know you loved Sami like a daughter. I loved her, too, she was my niece."

"Damn it, stop trying to soften the blow. You can't make this easier. Just tell me!"

"It appears to be a... a suicide. There was a note."

"What! No, no! Bo, I know my little girl, she would never do this to her son!"

"I don't want to believe it either, but that is what all the evidence points to. Why else would there be a suicide note? I have to go make some calls, do you want me to tell anyone for you?"

"No, I'll tell Brady and Belle tomorrow. Bye."

"I'm really sorry."

Silently, John pressed the end button and lay the phone down. Sami was dead. She committed suicide. It was all too unreal. He felt numb, but at the same time there was a hollow ache where his heart should have been. So much loss. First Abe, a man who was a great friend and one time boss. Caroline, his beloved Ma, even if it wasn't biologically anymore. Roman, a one time rival for Marlena, but in later years a true friend and good man. Tony, an estranged brother. Alice Horton, the kindest most gentle woman in the world. When he lived next door to her, as Roman, she always had time for a friendly word over tea and doughnuts. She took good care of him, Isabella, and the twins.

But the last two, the last two deaths made his heart feel dead. Marlena, the woman who made him who he was, the one who made him feel again after Isabella died. And Sami. Sami with her flaxen locks and ocean blue eyes. The daughter of his heart. And now she was dead, and it was all his fault.


	4. Bo Brady

Just so you know, in my version Hope and Patrick successfully kept Jen from getting on the plane. All three are safe at home.

He should be doing paperwork right now. He should be making phone calls, Pop still needed to know. He should be keeping busy, but he couldn't. It was his niece. If he were honest, deep down Bo always favored Sami. She embodied the wild impetuousness and hot temper that made the Brady's who they were. She was a child after his own heart, the troublemaker like him.

Now she was dead, and the last words he heard her say were blaming him for her mother's death. He had told her to grow up, or something to that effect. After all, he had felt guilty enough, she didn't have to make it worse, but he knew better. He knew that lashing out was how Sami grieved, and he had tried to make her stop. They all had.

Will was at camp now. He had no idea what was in store for him. Lucas had been heartbroken. Bo couldn't say that he liked Lucas; then again he didn't dislike him either. Really he had no opinion of the guy. Most uncles wouldn't be partial to the guy who had knocked up their 16 year old niece or put that niece on death row, he still thought Lucas had something to do with that. Still, he had felt terrible for him. How can you not feel bad for a man who has cried so much he had no tears left? It was obvious that he cared for Sami, probably even loved her.

And John, well John was complicated. He was like a brother to him, but it felt unfaithful to Roman to even think of him like that. But, the man loved Sami like a daughter, even if she refused to see it. That was why he had told John first, but after hearing his heartbroken voice and pretending not to notice that way his it had shaken, Bo was immobile.

His eyes landed on a picture, one from the Brady-Horton 4th of July celebration a few years ago. Hope and the boys were goofing around with Roman, Sami and Eric. Sami was piggy-back on Eric, he could hear echoes of the banter between the siblings.

_"Eric, you can't get me on your back. I'm a grown woman for God's sake."_

_"Come on, Sami, your not **that** heavy."_

_"Oh, shut up!"_

_"I'll shut up when you hop on."_

What he needed was to talk to his wife. Yes, Hope would understand, she could make it better. He reached a shaking hand over to the phone and dialed the familiar number. On the third ring she picked up.

"Fancy face?"

"Bo? Why are you calling so late? What's wrong?"

"It's Sami. She's... dead."

"Oh my God! Poor Lucas, and Will, oh he'll be crushed."

"Hope, I feel awful. She committed suicide. Suicide! She took her own life because she felt alone. No one ever tried to reach her. I should have tried harder. I should have done something, anything! She died hating me."

"No, honey, she didn't hate you. You were her Uncle Bo, she loved you, and you loved her. For whatever reason she did this, it was not your fault. It was no one's fault."

He could tell she meant what she was saying, but he couldn't believe it. Sami did what she did because no one would accept her. She felt abandoned. Every time they forgot her, or yelled, it caused her heart to break just a little more. Every time she was put down and rejected she reinforced the wall she built to protect herself from her own family; except she wasn't protected, because deep down it still hurt. No, it wasn't his fault, it was everyone's.


	5. Belle Black

She knew this was bad. Her dad usually kept in check with her, but he sounded so serious. Luckily, Philip was here to support her. Silently, she looked at him standing next to her in the elevator. Muscular build, short brownish hair, kind blue eyes. He was a great friend and cute. Still, try as she might, she couldn't feel anything but friendship for him. Everyone kept telling her she was his mystery woman, and privately Belle was starting to believe it. So, she looked deep in her soul to see if she could love him like that, but it was no use. Shawn was the only one for her, so she was resigned to wait.

Quietly, they went through the hotel room door, surprised to find Brady sitting on the couch.

"Hey Tink, Philip."

Belle went over to hug her brother while Philip found a seat on a chair near the couch.

"Why are you here, Brady?"

"Dad asked me to come by. He said he had some bad news."

"So it's bad?" she asked with a sinking heart. How much more bad news could they take?

"Hey kids." Her father walked into the room. She could tell he'd tried to pull himself together, but his hair was disheveled and his eyes were red and a little puffy, like he'd been crying. Her dad never cried, but that wasn't the worst part. He looked half dead, like someone could knock him over with a feather.

"Daddy, what's the matter? Is there something wrong?"

"Izzy, I need you to sit down." Obediently she sat down next to her brother, dread creeping in. Brady reached over and gripped her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Late last night Bo called me." Quickly he lifted a hand up to silence Belle, as she was opened her mouth to ask if he heard something about Shawn. "Lucas found Sami last night, she had... had drown in the bathtub. It appears she committed... suicide." he struggled to get all the words out clearly, but a tear slid out as his voice shook.

Belle sat, stunned. Sami was dead. It just wasn't possible, she was larger than life. She survived a lethal injection; she would never take her own life. She looked over to Brady, to confirm that thought, but he didn't catch her eye. He sat, unmoving with pain in his eyes. She felt a stab of pity for him, even through her own sense of loss. Brady loved Sami like a sister. They were raised as siblings, but somewhere along the way distance was put between them. She knew that he felt awful now, for every word he said against her, every time he hadn't treated her like the sister she was.

But, she had always had a close relationship to Sami. She spent her childhood idolizing her big sister, even through her mistakes. She had spent the better part of last night with her. Mentally she examined their conversation, Sami had been upset about Lucas and that nurse, but... enough to kill herself? No, she wouldn't do that, she couldn't. With all her faults, no one could argue that she loved her son more than life. Finally, Brady broke the silence that seemed to have stretched on forever.

"It doesn't seem real, my sister's dead." he whispered, as if a loud voice would make it final.

"Don't say that! She's not dead. Please, Daddy, tell me this isn't real."

As the tears started, they wouldn't stop. This was Sami, and now she was gone forever. Philip came over and pulled her into a comforting embrace, knowing she needed all the solace in the world right now. She didn't notice her Dad come over to them, but she felt the change as she was transferred into her father's arms.

"I really am sorry for your loss. I wish I could do something to change it, and I want more than anything to stay and be here for you, Belle, but I have to go. If I know my brother, he may not be handling this very well. I promise I'll be back for you later. I'm really sorry." She nodded to him in farewell as Brady joined the family in a tearful hug.


	6. Philip Kiriakis

**I know Philip wasn't born back during the Spring Fling time, but with soras he should have been.**

As soon as he heard the news, Philip knew where he had to go. Sure, Belle could have used him to lean on. He wanted to be there for the girl he loved, although he wasn't actually sure it was love. He was definitely attracted to her and she had some really cute quirks that he found adorable, but did that constitute love? He and Shawn always had a sort of rivalry, all throughout their friendship, could this be part of it? Maybe he was just confusing love for a friend who he found attractive for true love. But now was not the time to think about his love life, who knows what Lucas was doing.

Phil made the 20 minute drive in 10 and almost left the car running he was so anxious to stop his brother from self destructing. He skidded to a halt in front of the elevator, jamming the up button with his finger. He stood there for a few seconds before his impatience bubbled over and he headed for the stairs. Finally at apartment 34, he knocked loudly, until he noticed a thud come from across the hall. Sami's apartment. Cautiously, he approached the door and eased it open. The sight before him confirmed all of his fears. This was the reason he rushed over here, but it looked as though it was too late.

Lucas was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch, what Philip heard was apparently him falling. The apartment smelled like a strange mixture of Sami's perfume, whiskey, and Jack Daniels. Lucas was in his boxers, completely unkempt and there was a box full of pictures spilled all around him. Somehow he got a hold of alcohol, because there were two empty bottles in the sink, along with a half empty bottle he was taking a swig of right now.

"Hey, bro." he knelt down next to Lucas to help gather the pictures.

"She's dead."

"I know," he hesitated briefly before continuing, "I'm really sorry, man. I know you loved her."

"Love her, Philip, not 'loved'. It's present tense, even if she is gone."

"Your right, I didn't think before I spoke." he soothed. It wouldn't do for him to be drunk and angry.

Lucas lifted up another photo to put in the shoe box, glanced at it and froze. Phillip sat down next to him and looked at the picture. It was of a very young Lucas and Sami in a house he didn't recognize. Sami was wearing a red dress, her hair was curled and pulled back, and a white corsage was on her wrist. She still had a little baby fat left on her face, but she was cute. Hell, he would have hit on her if he had been old enough then. Lucas was in his old military school uniform, looking very scrawny compared to now. He had an arm around her waist and they were smiling for the camera. Lucas's husky voice surprised him when he began to speak. It seemed like he was holding back tears as he struggled to explain, but he let him speak. He needed to get it out.

"Roman and Marlena took that picture right before the Spring Fling in 93. I was so mad at her; she tricked me into going to some kiddy dance. Of course we couldn't have a normal school dance, so drama was provided. That's the night I found out that Mom had been lying to me my whole life. The whole story of my father that I had been told since I was old enough to wonder was fake. I found out that it was Bill later." He gave a dry, humorless laugh. "I left her at the dance to go drink my problems away, but she came to find me anyway. She didn't care that I'd abandoned her; she came to make sure I was okay. Not many people got to see the sweet side of Sami, and now no one will. She's dead and it's all my fault!" Lucas turned tortured eyes to him, tears flowing freely now. It was unbearable to see his tough big brother cry.

"No, Lucas it's not your fault. You didn't know what would happen."

"You don't understand, kid, she committed suicide. There was a note left saying had no one left! She wanted me to take care of Will, make him understand! I abandoned her because I was jealous, I left her all alone. She already believed that everyone she loved left her eventually and now I'm in the same category."

Philip cringed at the self-loathing in Lucas's voice, but couldn't think of anything comforting to say. There was no way to relieve the pain his brother was in, but as he caught a glimpse of a picture of Will in the pile of photographs he knew he had to do something. He loved his nephew, the kid was awesome. He was going to be heartbroken, and Will would need his father.

"Lucas, I need you to get up. I'm going to help you get sobered, because you have a son who is going to need his father very soon. Sami would want you to be there for your son."

He helped his brother up, to prepare him for one of the worst moments of his life.


	7. Will Roberts

Will Roberts was a perceptive kid. In his early childhood he spent most of his time being quiet, thinking that if he was good enough his parents would stop fighting. He developed a talent for observing the people around him. He could see things others refused to. He had always known that his parents loved each other; he could see it in every action and reaction. He could read them like open books.

That's how he knew something was wrong now. First off, he had only been at camp for 4 days and his dad had showed up, out of the blue. Second, his dad looked too put together. He was dressed in casual clothes and looked normal, except for his eyes. They were bloodshot, from lack of sleep, and empty, there was no spark in them.

"Hey, buddy." His voice was gruff and a little scratchy. Lucas held him a little longer than normal, but Will allowed it. Something was definitely wrong.

"Dad, what's the matter? I haven't been gone a week, don't tell me it's already too boring without me. Or maybe you need some help handling Mom?"

His dad managed a feeble chuckle, but the joke didn't ease the dread pulling at his stomach.

"Speaking of Mom, where is she? Why didn't she come with you?"

Instead of being answered, he was lead to a picnic table. This was life-altering news if he had to sit down.

"Will, I have some... bad doesn't even begin to describe what I have to tell you."

The dread he was feeling before intensified tenfold. Cold, hard fear began to grip all his senses. What if someone else died? It was the only reason his dad would come out here so soon. Shouldn't this be over now? The serial killer was dead! But if it was so bad, wouldn't his mom come, too?

"What's going on? Dad, you're scaring me."

He could see his dad swallow hard, reluctantly meeting Will's eyes for the first time since they sat down. The pain that showed itself left him breathless. He could remember the last time his dad had looked at him like that. It was after his mom fell through the French doors at Tony Dimera's mansion. It was only the day after it had happened and they still didn't know if she would make it.

He had fallen asleep after day camp, only to be haunted by his mother's accident in his dreams. He had been walking down a long, dreary hallway, footsteps echoing off the floors. She was just ahead of him and he was desperately trying to catch up. Just when he had gotten to her side and thrown his arms around her, she'd disappeared whispering "my baby".

It had terrified him beyond words, thinking it was some sort of sign that she would die. Lucas had woken him up and without thinking he had rushed into his arms, seeking comfort. He had needed reassurance, needed to know that his mother wouldn't die. Instead he saw the fear in his father's eyes, before it was masked with concern for him, but it had been there. He had looked horrified at the thought of loosing Mom, and that was when they claimed to hate each other. And now Mom wasn't here and Dad had the same look... oh, no.

"Did something happen to Mom?" he panicked; if his mom was sick then he had to go home and take care of her.

"Bud, sit down." He hadn't even realized he had jumped up off the bench.

"Just tell me what's wrong!"

"Last night, something horrible happened. I found your mother in the bathtub. Will, she was... dead."

Slowly, he sank down onto the bench. Dead? No, she wasn't dead, she couldn't be, she was_ Mom. _No one could expect him to live without his mother, it just wasn't possible. He didn't want to cry, his dad was just barely keeping it together. He should stay strong for his dad, but this was his mom. The woman who had fought tooth and nail to keep him safe and happy. The one who could always make things better, even if it was just with a hug. The tears came of their own accord, they wouldn't stop. He found himself in his father's embrace, both crying for the loss of a woman neither could imagine living without.


	8. Mimi Lockhart

It's a little longer than normal, but I think Sami deserves a decent funeral. The quote Lucas says is from the Princess Bride and it's not exact. I was watching it while typing and it kind of wormed it's way in.

Mimi uncomfortably straightened her black dress. Another funeral dress. She didn't feel right being here when not too long ago she had discouraged Rex from getting to know Sami. It wasn't because she didn't like Sami; in fact she kind of admired her. She was bold enough to say what she really thought, a thing Mimi could never bring herself to do. She just didn't want him to feel rejected.

Sami had a history of being hostile, she didn't exactly trust people's motives. Mimi didn't want Rex to get hurt. It had been a mistake. Silently, she looked at the object of her thoughts. He looked tired, dark bruise-like marks were beginning to show under his eyes and he was sad, very sad. Once again, he had lost a family member he had never bothered to get to know. She squeezed the hand that was holding her own and gave him a comforting smile.

Shifting her gaze, she looked around St. Luke's. A lot of people had showed up, most for moral support, but they seemed to be genuinely grieving at least a little. The loss of Sami would be big; she was a very noticeable personality. It was hard to imagine life in Salem without her. Mimi zeroed in on Belle in the pew in front of her. Philip was at her side, a comforting arm around her shoulders and Brady was holding her hand. Mr. Black sat next to him. The three of them seemed so lost, but Phillip's eyes were elsewhere.

Following his stare, her eyes landed on Lucas and Will. They looked almost... stoic. Surprisingly enough Kate sat next to them, actually looking sad. Maybe she finally realized how much her son needed Sami, now that it was too late. Maybe she'd seen how broken he was without her, how devastated he and Will were. The phrase better late than never entered her mind, but it really didn't apply here. It was too late for Sami and Kate to call some semblance of a truce, Sami was dead.

Movement at the altar caught her eye; Father Jensen motioned for Eric to stand up. He nodded softly at the priest and obeyed. He hadn't been able to return home for the other funerals, but for Sami he took the first plane out. He seemed kind of empty now; she guessed it might have something to do with their twin connection. Rex would get that kind of thing, they should talk later. He went to the front of the church and emotionally started his eulogy.

"My twin was a complicated person. She did a lot of... questionable things. But, all her action were made out of love, her desire for love or the intense love she had for the other people in her life. Sami loved like no other person in this world; she was loyal to the end. She endured a lot of things in her life, a lot of pain. You have to understand the fears and insecurities that plagued her to truly appreciate the strong person she turned out to be.

She was such a strong person, I can't tell you how many times I leaned on her. When we were in Colorado, I used to crawl into her bed when I was scared and missed our... parents. I think my sister would be proud to have all of you here to mourn her passing, but at least she's with our parents now. She's finally at peace."

She could see he was fighting back tears as he descended to his seat with Grandpa Shawn, Carrie, and Mike. Surprisingly, yet not so, John Black was the next to stand up.

"As most of you know, I have had a... thorny history with Sami. She didn't have the best feelings toward me and I wasn't always fair to her. But one thing never changed, she was my daughter, at least in my heart she was. I loved her and I think- I hope deep down she loved me, too.

I'll never forget Sami as a little girl; she was always smiling and laughing. She was so energetic and full of life, still so innocent and trusting." He turned to the open casket, tears shining in his eyes, and walked over. "I'm sorry I took that from you, Samantha. I handled everything so badly when Roman came back." He bent to kiss her forehead, "I love you, peanut."

Mimi discreetly took a packet of tissues out of her purse. She always cried at funerals, and if John's eulogy could make her tear up, the next would surely make them fall. Lucas stood up and went over to Sami. She could see the misery on his face, almost as if a part of him had died, in a way she supposed it had. He stood there, gathering his thoughts, gaining his strength from her. He brushed a lock of hair away and caressed her face almost reverently. He turned to the crowd, ready to speak, although she doubted he could convey his overwhelming sense of loss to them.

"I moved to Salem when I was 17, Sami was the first person I met. Before then I had never known what true friendship was. Most people remember the times we fought, the years we spent trying to hurt each other, but before that, no, even during that she was the best friend I ever had. I had always felt so alone at military school, sure I had plenty of friends, but they didn't mean anything to me. Everything was so shallow before she came into my life, but when she did it was like the sun had come out after a really bad storm. I hadn't even realized how lonely and lost I felt, until I didn't feel it anymore.

Sami cared about me. My hopes, my dreams, my fears, the real me. It was us against the world. We trusted each other, but... that bond was broken. When I lost her friendship I never thought I could feel more pain than in the dark years that followed, but I was wrong. Somehow, we found our way back to each other. We realized how much we missed each other, how much we needed each other, how much we loved each other. The funny thing is, I think I loved her from the moment I first saw her, I was just too much of an idiot to realize it.

The pain I felt before is nothing compared to this. At least then I could still see her everyday." He looked over at her, tears welling in his eyes. "I don't know how to live without you, Sami, but I guess I have to try, for our son I'll try. I hope you know that I love you, wherever you may be. I think it's like that guy in says in that crazy movie you love so much, 'Death cannot stop true love, it can only delay it for awhile.' I may be old and gray before we're reunited, but I know that you'll wait for me."

As Lucas walked back to Will, Mimi wiped away her tears. He seemed so lost without Sami, a lot of people did.


	9. Marlena Evans

This God-forsaken island was starting to get to her, and the situation with Roman was... confusing. Agitated, Marlena stopped her pacing, she needed a walk. The fresh Caribbean air might clear her head. The foliage was beautiful and the weather was to die for, too bad that's what they had to do to get here.

It was all so bewildering. She loved John, she really did. He was her husband, but Roman had been her husband, too. That's what was so confusing; her feelings for Roman were resurfacing. Then again, had they ever really gone away completely? She knew if he hadn't left to join the ISA, when Belle's paternity was found out, she would have done everything to save her marriage. Roman was a big part of her life, he always had been and always would be.

They were so opposite, he once said she was champagne and he was beer. She preferred to think that they were like apples and caramel. Apples were kind of tart and caramel was very sweet, but when eaten together they complimented each other nicely. That's how it was with them. He brought out her adventurous, almost outdoorsy side. She brought out his sensitive, romantic side.

But he loved Kate and she loved John, right? Altough, things had been strained with John for awhile now. But Roman was definitely still in love with Kate, right? That didn't explain the way he had been acting lately. He always found little ways to touch her hand, or he'd tuck a strand of hair behind her ear without even thinking about it. He had started bringing in fresh cut flowers for her everyday. That was something he used to do all the time during their marriage.

Roman was the father of her twins and Carrie. Oh God, she missed her children. Belle was probably devastated, but she had John and Brady. Sami was an orphan now, and Eric was in Colorado. Her poor Sami-girl, she always believed in Marlena. She never accepted that she was the serial killer, and it looked like she was right. She was right about a lot of things.

Her first born girl had always believed her parents still loved each other. She was right, at least about Marlena anyway. Maybe she needed to talk to Roman about these feelings. It was hard living in the same house as him and not saying that she loved him. She had to stop herself several times in the past few months. But, if she talked to him, what would happen when they got back to the real Salem?

If they ever got back! This island was starting to make her go stir crazy. All the inhabitants were loosing hope, but if they didn't keep moral up they would probably die. Once again, Marlena racked her brain for some clue as to who the mastermind could be. She had to know something; after all she had been the killer. She still couldn't believe it; she had killed all these people, or tried to kill them. Even more unbelievable was that no one was hostile towards her, or even suspicious. Granted she didn't know anything, but if she had been in their place she would have been suspicious.

Now the sirens had gone off again. Some other poor person was going to be isolated from their loved ones and stuck on this island. She hated to admit it, but Marlena was a little anxious for the person to get here. Even worse, she hoped deep down that it was one of her children. It was awful to wish this fate on anyone, but she was so desperate for even the smallest tidbit of news. And seeing one of her children again would be the fulfillment her deepest desires.

Suddenly, she caught the sound of bushes rustling. Could it be their captor, or the new resident? If it was the latter he or she would be very confused. She quietly walked over to where the noise was coming from.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She heard a gasp come from the mystery person and moved the leaves to the side to find the best, yet worst sight she could ever hope to see. Running over, she embraced the precious newcomer.

"Oh my gosh, Sami, my little Sami-girl!" Tears pooled in her eyes as she held her daughter again.

There you have it, Sami is on the island. You had to of expected that for a happy ending, but stay tuned. On the next Days of Our Lives I might actually suprise you.

Oh, and I'm sorry if anybody has strong feelings about John and Marlena or Roman and Kate. I've got other plans. While I'm at if Caroline and Victor or, God forbid Nicole and Victor fans read this I'm sorry.


	10. Sami Brady

**Let's just pretend Jack made it back to New Salem by himself. He's perfectly fine now. The suprise I mentioned last time comes next chapter.**

It was all so overwhelming. One minute she's trying not to think about Lucas, the next thing Sami knew she was on some weird tropical island. Even stranger, her mother was here hugging her, and wearing a very unflattering Hawaiian shirt. Maybe she fell asleep; yeah it was just a dream. Even if it was just a dream, it felt good to be safe in her mother's warm embrace, so she'd enjoy it while she could.

"I'm going to hate waking up from this." She murmured to herself, but her mom caught it.

"Oh, no, my poor Sami. Honey, this isn't a dream."

"Of course it's a dream, Mom, your dead. Unless, oh my God, did I fall asleep in the tub? Am I dead, too?" she asked in horror.

"Sweetie-girl, we have a lot to talk about, but you are definitely not dead. Neither am I, for that matter. Come on, I'll explain at the pub."

"The pub?" If her mother wasn't dead she had obviously gone crazy.

"You'll see, just follow me."

She was led through a jungle path, asking questions the whole way. Unfortunately, the only response she could get out of her mother was an "I'll explain when we get there." or a "You'll see soon enough." They finally reached a clearing and what she saw made her stop short. Right in front of her was an exact replica of the Brady Pub, right down to the sign above the door. The only difference was the plants surrounding it. Her mother ushered her inside, and once again the sight stopped all movement in her body.

Sitting in a booth, chatting like it was an ordinary day were her grandmother, Victor, Maggie, Jack and Mrs. Horton. They hadn't noticed Sami yet, but just at that moment Caroline looked up and caught the eye of her second eldest granddaughter. In shock the older woman brought a hand up to her open mouth and tears shone in her eyes. Sami stood stock still as the sight finally registered in her brain. As if broken from a trance both women rushed forward, meeting in the middle. The guilt she had felt upon her grandmother's death all tumbled out in a rush of words.

"Grandma, oh God, it's really you! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of the nasty things I said before you died. Why aren't you dead? It doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're here. I missed you so much."

"Sami, my darling Sami, I never thought I'd see you again. It's alright dear. I know you didn't mean anything by what you said. You were upset. I'm just so happy to see you."

She heard the door open, but didn't turn around until the voice registered.

"Ma, do you have any... what da hell, Sami?"

Slowly she turned to the entrance to find her father and Uncle Abe standing at the door. It was really him. The way his mouth hung open in shock would have been comical, had the situation been different.

"Daddy!" she flew into his arms, relishing in the warm, solid feel of his body. He was real, it wasn't her imagination, it wasn't a dream, and he was really there. Her daddy was alive and well and right next to her.

"Peanut, my little peanut."

"Daddy, I'm so sorry. I love you so much; I could never hate you, even if I tried. I'm so glad you're here. You're alive, you're really alive."

The moisture on her neck told her that her father was crying, too. She had never seen him cry before, but this was okay. They were tears of happiness, an emotional release.

Behind them, Victor cleared his throat. "I don't mean to interrupt this moment for you. It was a touching reunion, really, but we have a lot of questions to answer. And probably more to ask, I think we'd all like to hear about home."

Realizing that he was right, the group quickly conducted Sami to a table and they all gathered around. Before she could ask any questions herself, she was bombarded with inquiries about Salem.

Everything was going wonderfully, at first. She told Jack about Jen, Abby, and the baby. Her mom was told about John, Belle, Brady, and Eric. Her dad wanted to know about Rex and Kate. There was hardly any face making on Sami's part she was so happy. Victor wanted to know about Philip. Abe was informed about Lexie, Theo, and Celeste. Bo, Hope, and the boys were mentioned, and everyone wanted to know about Will. Every family member in Salem was mentioned.

The problem came when Maggie asked about Lucas. She had successfully avoided thinking about him for hours now, but he always had to find a way to invade her thoughts. She'd give anything to be with Lucas and Will right now, sharing this moment with them. Maybe he'd realize how much he still loved her when he realized she was gone. Still, there was the nurse Manda problem. And now Will was probably devastated.

That was how they got on the topic of getting home. She was told everything about the island, including how each found themselves there. Apparently, her dad and Abe had some sort of plan to get them home, there was a device rigged up in the 'penthouse' sending out a signal. Hopefully, soon she'd be back in her family's loving embrace, specifically two very special Horton men's.


	11. Roman Brady

He should have known, it was Sami after all. As soon as she heard that Tony DiMera was on the island she was determined to search his mansion, or rather the replica of the DiMera Mansion. He tried to talk her out of it, Marlena tried; even Alice couldn't get through to his stubborn girl. She was her father's daughter apparently, so instead of letting her go off to get herself killed, he decided to go with her.

That's where they were now, searching the tunnels for some sort of answer. Roman took a moment to reflect on the marvel that was his daughter. She was determined to find a way back to her son, but he had a feeling there was more, like Lucas, maybe. He knew they had been getting closer and he was happy for his daughter, he really was. It was just the thought of Lucas led to thoughts of Kate.

Kate was his wife, he loved her, but did he love her enough? He felt so guilty right now because he was enjoying this time. He, Sami, and Marlena were living together in the penthouse, just like when Sami first came home from Colorado, minus Carrie of course. They were acting like a real family. This was how he always wanted it, to grow old with Doc. He always wondered what would have happened if he hadn't left after Marlena's affair came out in the open. If he had stayed to fight for his family, what would have happened? More than that, he should have stayed to help Sami through her rape, or at least have come back when he had found out.

Roman had made a lot of mistakes where Sami was concerned, but he knew she knew he loved her. He would give her the world if he could. It was just when he came home to find his little girl calling another man "Daddy" it broke his heart. It was hard to be sympathetic. His head understood the situation, but his heart, all it knew was that his twins wanted someone other than himself as their father. Feeling devastated and helpless, he sent them to Colorado. It wasn't the best plan, but it hurt too much to know that his own children didn't want him.

Now, they were all together acting like a real family and that made the desire to make it permanent ever more persistent. Sami wanted him and Marlena back together. She was positive they still loved each other, and told them so, often. Well she was right, about Roman at least. He couldn't ignore his feelings for Marlena forever; she was the great love of his life.

He could just tell her how he felt. It seemed like she might be feeling the way he was. She'd gush over the flowers he brought in, telling him how sweet he was. Or, she'd stop him at the door to straighten his collar. Now, she'd picked up the habit of kissing his cheek and giving him a thermos of coffee before he left to patrol the perimeter at night. He'd find himself holding his cheek and humming love songs the rest of the night. Maybe she loved him, too. They really needed to talk.

Snapping out of these confusing thoughts he realized that Sami had gotten ahead of him. In fact, his little girl was no where to be seen. Panicking, he hurried down the tunnel, checking the doors on both sides. He had just been reunited with Sami, he couldn't loose her now. What if she was hurt? Or scared? What if Tony had found her? What if the DiMera's did something to her? What if she was kidnapped? Or dead?

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself. He wouldn't be of any use to Sami if he went to pieces. "What if"'s could kill a man, if he let them. He heard a noise over to his left and saw the door was slightly ajar. Sighing in relief he opened the door to find a blonde head bobbing around the room. He went over and pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Peanut, you scared me. I thought you were lost, or dead, or God knows what. Don't ever run off that like again."

"Daddy, look over there, it's a door."

He let her out of the embrace to investigate. He was about to tell her to let him go first, but she had already tugged on the handle. Of course, it didn't open right away, but with a little manuvering he broke the locks. Roman watched as the shock registered in his daughter. Then she gasped a name he never expected to hear.

"Isabella?"

I hope that was actually a suprise. I don't think there were any hints that Izzy would be there, at least not any intentional ones.


	12. Victor Kiriakis

Victor sat at a seat in the pub, silently watching Caroline work. She had been a beautiful young woman, and had aged gracefully. She looked up for a moment to find him studying her and smiled at him, then returned back to her cooking. He always claimed she was the love of his life, but he was surprising himself lately, and it took a lot to surprise Victor Kiriakis.

He found that besides his sons and grandchildren, the person he missed the most was Kate. Reflecting, he compared the too woman he had loved. Caroline was so good. She was diligent in her religion and always preached doing the right thing. He couldn't let her know the intricate details of his life, his business. She rarely did anything wrong, in other words she was dull. She presented no challenge, unless he counted getting her away from Shawn.

Kate, on the other hand, was fiery; she was passionate. Sure, she had tried to kill him, but he could understand thinking like that. She did what it took to get what she deserved, and he had chosen a younger woman over her. He had cut her off without a cent, she also happened to be hopped up on the drugs he had been giving her the second time.

They had been spending a lot of time together before he "died". It had been because she wanted him to take down Sami, but he had enjoyed her company. Victor was not a man who liked to admit when he was wrong, but maybe giving up Kate had been a mistake. She was like him, his equal.

She was also the mother of his sons. Breakup or no breakup, Lucas was his son. He always made sure the people who belonged to him were taken care of, that's why he was left the Roberto Borelli tape and Sami's perjury tape to him in the will. Unfortunately, that bitch Nicole had stolen the will, so no one got anything. She would have to be disposed of when he got home, but he couldn't forget Lucas. The boy had to be looked after, but he wasn't sure Sami Brady was a problem.

She was a wild card, impulsive and quick tempered. She challenged Lucas like no one else; she had always been his equal. In fact, Kate and he had hoped they would become a couple at first. They saw it as a perfect match, but Kate had changed after she came back from the plane crash that had left her gutting fish. She had fervently hated Sami since that night and he had done everything to help her exact revenge. All attempts to kill her had failed; maybe he could keep Kate in check for Lucas's own good. He had always thought Lucas had a soft spot for Sami; he had never been too enthusiastic about the kill Sami plots. Besides, his daughter had loved Sami like she was her own, which meant she was his granddaughter, Salem style.

The bell on the door rang, signaling the entrance of a new person. His concentration broken, he lifted his head, expecting to see Maggie or Cassie, but he got the thrill of his life instead. Standing in the doorway was Isabella, his daughter alive and well. Sami was clinging to her side and Roman was holding the door. When she noticed him her already large smile grew and she rushed over to hug him.

"Dad!" Closing his eyes, Victor cherished this moment. He was by no means a sentimental man, but this was different. Isabella had been adult when her paternity was revealed. She hadn't always felt comfortable calling him 'dad', every time was like magic for him.

"Isabella, how is this possible? You had cancer, you died!"

"You know Vic, we 'died', too." Jack called out from the corner.

Ignoring the impertinent man, he framed her face in his hands and looked her over. She was very pale, as if her skin had not seen the sun in years, but other than that she was perfectly healthy. Reminded that many people had questions he pulled out a chair for her at the table.

"I don't really know how I'm alive. I know I was diagnosed with cancer. I remember getting weaker and dieing. The next thing I knew, a strange man had locked me in a room, but I was healthier. I was weak, but I was alive. I overheard them talking once; whoever did this faked my illness. I never had cancer."

You see, I'm not so much breaking up Salem's couples as reuniting older ones.


	13. Isabella Toscano Black

This was the happiest she had been in years. She and Sami were upstairs in the pub chatting happily. Sami couldn't stop talking about her son, it was obvious that was boy her world. Will was all she could talk about, but Isabella wanted to know about the rest of her life. She hadn't mentioned the boy's father or anybody else in her family for that matter. Just the people she had asked about, like Brady and Eric.

"So, what about love? Is Will's father in the picture?"

Maybe that was the wrong thing to ask, she got very quiet. When she answered she was avoiding eye contact.

"Lucas is involved in Will's life. The only way we're connected is through our son."

"For some reason, I don't believe you. If the only attachment you have to him is through Will, why won't you meet my eyes."

Sami bit her bottom lip, looking up to meet Isabella's gaze head on.

"I love him, but... it isn't going to work out. I really messed things up with him and he is so angry with me right now. It doesn't help that his mother hates me, and bad mouths me whenever she can fit a jab in. Besides, he doesn't want me anymore."

It was so sad to see such an effervescent person look so heartbroken. She didn't know Lucas, but it was hard to believe that anyone could throw away a love like Sami's. She knew how Sami loved; she threw herself fully into the experience. Isabella had never seen Sami in love as an adult, or even as a teenager, but if she was half as loyal and passionate about her romantic relationships as she was about her family, it was something valuable.

"I don't know the whole story, sweetie, but I think there's more to it. It sounds like he means a lot to you. Just don't be so quick to give up on him."

"I may not have a choice if we don't get off this island."

"We'll find a way home. For the first time in years I actually have faith that I will get home to John and our son. Tell me about Brady, again."

"Well, Mom and John sent him to boarding school, but a few years ago he came back. He's healthy and I guess some women would say he's good looking. Personally, I can't judge that seeing as he's my brother. He's in love with a woman named Chloe Lane; she's an opera singer. She's on tour right now, but I'm pretty sure they're still together. I don't know, we don't talk much. You remember the concert hall Victor was talking to you about, well they were having it made so that his girlfriend could come home. It has a lot to do with how Step-granny's trying to bed Brady."

"Victor's wife is trying to sleep with my son. There is something very wrong with that. I bet he isn't happy about it, but I'm sure Victor can handle it. What about John, tell me about my husband."

Isabella could see that Sami was hesitant to talk about John. The thought of him seemed to inspire pain.

"Where should I start, oh I know. When I came back to Salem I witnessed my mother having an affair with him, on a conference table no less. This produced their darling daughter, Belle, who incidentally is named after you. He proceeded to break up my parents' marriage and take my mother for himself. I guess he just wanted her, it's not like Eric, Carrie, and I were worth anything. He didn't need us. Then this whole serial killer thing started and he just had to play super spy, putting himself in danger! Of course, everything bad in Salem is my fault, so he accused me of killing my own grandmother. I really hate him."

She sat in shock as she absorbed the new information. She had known he would have moved on eventually, but it was hard to hear the play by play. Things were going to be complicated when they got back, but right now she needed to console Sami. Pushing aside the nauseating feeling in her stomach, she comforted the girl she loved as a daughter. Isabella pulled her into a hug as she began crying like a wounded child.

"No. Sami, you don't hate John, and he would never believe that you could kill Caroline. I bet he was trying to prove you didn't, in his own way. Of course you and your brother and sister mattered to him. He was your father and he loves you all."

"Then why did he give us away! He abandoned us, he didn't want us."

Isabella pulled away to look Sami in the watery blue eyes.

"You listen to me Samantha Gene, John loves you very much. There were nights I'd wake up to him looking at a picture of all of us, unable to sleep. He'd try to hide his tears, but I could see them. He'd call out for his 'twinners' in his sleep some nights. There was nothing, and I mean nothing, I could do to ease his pain. He actually considered taking you and running away."

"Why didn't he? If he loved us so much why didn't he come get us? We didn't want them, we wanted our Daddy! I would have gone anywhere with him."

Gently she wiped away the tears on Sami's face and whispered, "Because he thought you deserved to know your real parents. Think about it honey, would you trade your relationship with Roman and Marlena? He gave you that, even though it denied him the most precious things in his life. I know it hurt you and I'm not saying John is blameless, but don't forget that it hurt him, too. He still thinks of you as his little peanut. I haven't seen him in years, but even I know it's true."

Sami lay her head down in Isabella's lap, while she stroked her hair calmingly. Soon she had fallen into an exhausted sleep, but she murmured "daddy" right before sleep overtook. Izzy had a feeling she may have gotten through to that stubborn soul.


	14. Lucas Roberts

She slid into his bed, barely disturbing the covers, and curled her body against his. He wrapped his arms around the soft body in his bed and opened his eyes to a vision. Her long blonde hair was flowing down her shoulders and spilling onto his bare chest. The silky strands glistening in the moonlight, as her head rested on his shoulder. Heaving a contented sigh, she looked up at him with loving eyes.

"_Trouble sleeping, General?" she teased. He just pulled her closer, basking in the warmth of her skin against his._

"_How did you get here?" her whispered "Why did you come back?"_

"_That's a silly question. I love you. I miss being with you, Lucas." _

"_Oh, God, I miss you so much, Sami. I never got to tell you how much I love you, but you're going to stay this time, right? You won't leave me, again?" _

Instead of answering, she disentangled herself from his arms and lightly kissed his lips. He moved to pull her closer to deepen the kiss, but she began to fade from his arms until there was nothing there.

Lucas's eyes flew open. Every night, every single night he'd dream about her. She'd be back in his arms and he'd feel that perfect calm that came with it. Then she would disappear again and he'd be left with nothing but disappointment. During the day he could get by okay. He'd go through with his routine; work, spend time with Will, visit with whatever family member "just decided to stop by" that day. It was the nights that were so hard.

Will would pretend during the day that he was okay. He'd hang out with his friends that hadn't gone to camp. He'd even taken to writing Abby letters at her camp. Lucas figured they understood what the other was going through. Will acted normal, incredibly sad, but normal. That is until during the night he would call out "mommy" in his sleep. The way Will sounded so much like a little boy combined with his own dreams were starting to take its toll.

His son was convinced that something wasn't right with his mother's death. Will didn't believe for a second that his own mother would put him through this pain purposely. Lucas agreed with him whole-heartedly; Sami would never kill herself, but there was the note to take into consideration. Something was off about that note, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Frustrated, he threw the covers back and got out of bed, going over to the desk. After the police had finished their short investigation they had given it back. He had gone over the so-called 'suicide note' what felt like a thousand times, but nothing ever changed. Sitting at his desk, he smoothed the sheet of paper again.

I don't know what to do now. My parents are dead, my whole family is dead. Eric is refusing to come home and the family I do have here barely acknowledges the fact that I exist. I feel empty, like there is nothing left. It's just time to end the pain. Tell my baby I love him. I know Will needs me, but maybe everyone is right. Maybe he is better off without a mother like me. If you're reading this Lucas, try to help him understand that it's not his fault. I just feel like there is no other way out.

It sounded like something Sami might say when she was depressed, but not. She barely mentioned her siblings and didn't blame anyone. There was no angry rant against John or his mother. She didn't say anything about him. Another piece of paper on the desk caught his eye; he pulled it closer and looked it over. Examining it closer, it was as if a light bulb went off in his head. The handwriting!

At a quick glance it could pass for Sami's. In fact, if nothing was around for comparison, it was almost impossible to tell the difference. When put side by side, the 'g's and 'y's weren't looped the same way and it look like someone almost put the wrong type of 'a' once. The suicide note was nothing more than a forgery!

If you're wondering what I meant by the wrong type of 'a', I figure sami's probably the type to make her 'a's the way the computer does with the little cap. I wonder if that made sense to anyone besides me.

Anyway, Lucas has figured it out now, which means things are about to get good so stay tuned.


	15. Kate Roberts

I can't believe I'm actually doing this, I mean I absolutely hate Kate. I wish she would just die, but I'm actually going to try and make her a sympathetic character in this fic. Maybe one day if I ever write another one I'll make her as evil as she really is. Who knows?

Kate Roberts sat at the stoplight just staring at the glaring red that danced before her eyes. Everything seemed so empty now. Roman was dead and her children's lives were a mess. Billie was on another continent still sulking over loosing Bo, Austin was in New York hiding from everything in Salem, Philip refused to let her help him get Belle, Rex resented her for a number of reasons, Cassie was dead, and Lucas was just a shell of his former self.

She never would have expected this to happen, but she actually wished Sami were still alive. Yes, she and Sami had their history. She saw red at the thought of the little bitch, but she was the only person who could bring Lucas back to them. Will could manage to get a small smile from him from time to time, but both were so devastated it was impossible to make things normal.

Sighing, she leaned her perfectly coiffed head back onto the leather seats and pressed the gas. Sami had been miserable, and she had been the cause of most of that misery. She hadn't exactly kept her promise to Roman; she hadn't even tried. The thought of Roman depressed her. She missed him so much, but lately she had started to shock herself.

Actually, since she found out Victor was dead she'd been shocking herself. Every time she looked at Philip she'd see him, be reminded of their earlier years. She'd been so in love with him, she would have throttled Vivian for even contemplating taking him away. He'd been good to her for many years. He took in Lucas, gave her Phillip, and did everything to make her happy.

The guilt was giving her a headache. Roman was a good man. At first he had been a way to get to Sami, she had delighted in every outraged expression, but then she had started to feel for him. She did love him, it just wasn't the same. Victor had been her equal, a worthy partner and adversary. He understood being ruthless to get what you want. Roman didn't understand that concept. He thought you followed the rules, no matter what. He was easily manipulated, nothing like Victor. But comparing them didn't matter, they were both dead.

Shutting off the engine she looked up, surprised to find herself in front of Lucas's apartment building. Looking at the dashboard the clock read 11:46, he might still be up. Kate went into the building and up to Lucas's floor. She knocked on the door and it was opened by a frantic man. Her son was hurrying to get dressed and trying to dial the phone at the same time. When he saw her he hung up and sighed in relief.

"Mom! This is perfect, can you stay here with Will for a little while?"

"Of course, but, baby, where are you going? Is something wrong?"

As he hurried her into his apartment, he shoved two pieces of paper into her hands.

"Look at these. Does the handwriting seem the same to you?"

She looked them over to find Sami's suicide note and an older note listing the things that Will would need for camp. At first glance she couldn't see a big difference, but on further examination they weren't exactly right.

"It looks almost identical, but I can see some differences. Lucas, how is this possible? What does it mean?"

"It means that Sami didn't commit suicide! It was murder, or something like it. I have to go to the police station. Please keep an eye on Will, but don't tell him. I want to explain this to him when I know everything."

Lucas rushed out the leaving a very confused Kate behind.


	16. Bo Brady

This was driving him crazy. The signal was so familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. It was on the tip of his tongue. _Beep, beep-beep-beep, beep-beep_... it was so frustrating. Hope and Tek didn't even recognize it, but Bo knew it. When the signal went out the other day he had felt this unexplainable sense of despair. It was as if a part of him would die if he didn't figure it out, but he didn't know why.

Thankfully, the signal had come back and he had been here ever since trying to decipher it. Try as he might, the signal just wasn't enough. He needed more to figure it out; really he needed his big brother. His eyes once again fell on the 4th of July photo, this time studying Roman's face. Roman!

That was the missing link. He and Roman had made a secret code, that code coming right now. It seemed impossible to believe, Roman was dead. Marlena had killed him; he had held the dead body. Then again, if there was even the slightest possibility he had to know. Quickly, Bo grabbed a pencil and pad, preparing to write as the signal started over.

Listening intently, he caught it. _Beep, beep-beep-beep, beep-beep_... translated it was the name Roman, then is, and finally the word alive. Next came, 'Marlena is alive, Alice is alive, Doug is alive, Victor is alive, Caroline is alive, everyone is alive...' He was so absorbed on interpreting the code he didn't notice the door to his office open, but it was hard to miss the frenzied man that came barreling through.

"Bo! You have to look at this. Sami's..." but Bo cut Lucas off with a wave of his hand.

"Not now, Lucas. I just got a huge break, I'm trying to finish decoding this. Be quiet."

"Bo, this is important. The handwriting!"

Exasperated, he threw down his pencil.

"What?"

"The handwriting on the suicide note, it's not Sami's. It was forged."

He looked at the younger man in shock, it couldn't be true. This was just the overactive imagination of a desperate man.

"Are you sure? I mean, maybe it's a little different because she was upset. Her hand could have been shaking or who knows what."

"I know Sami's handwriting."

"Then why didn't you pick up on it before. It's been at least three weeks. I understand that you feel responsible, so do I, so do a lot of people, but you're grasping at straws."

Not discouraged in least, so it seemed, Lucas thrust some papers in his face, "Look at these. Look closely, it's not the same!"

Pushing the papers to the side of the desk, Bo waved the notepad in Lucas's face.

"I'll look into it, I promise, but this takes top priority right now."

He watched as Lucas's eyes widen as he read the writing on the pad.

"What is this?"

"It's a signal that I've been getting for a few weeks now. I just figured out the code, but I shouldn't be telling you this. It is classified police information."

"Wait, it says everyone is alive. Does that mean just the stalker victims? Then, why is Victor there?"

"I don't know, okay. I just figured this out two seconds before you ran in here." He wasn't exactly sure where Lucas was going with this, but it had the potential to end in severe disappointment.

"Do you think that..." but what he wanted to know Bo didn't find out because at that moment Tek came in.

"Bo, I just got a call from the Salem Hotel. There's been an attack. Someone we know has been hurt badly."

"Who? Tek, who was it?"

"It was John. John Black is dead


	17. Thomas Edison Kramer

I couldn't remember if his full name was Thomas Edison or Thomas Edward, but I went with Edison.

When he arrived at the crime scene there was no overwhelming sense of remorse. Tek didn't know John that well. He respected the man, and his reputation at the ISA, but he didn't have an emotional attachment to him. They had worked together once or twice, but nothing more.

Bo was very shaken, though he was trying not to let it show. He didn't know the whole story about those two, but Lexie had told him that they once thought they were brothers. Or rather, that John was Roman, it was all very complicated and no one would give him any details, not that he thought it was any of his business.

He ducked under the yellow police tape and signaled for Bo and Lucas to follow. Lucas had insisted on coming with them. He just stated, "John was Will's grandfather, sort of. Plus, Sami loved him, there is no way I'm staying behind." and that was that. Tek didn't know Sami that well. He had seen her around town now and then; he really hadn't taken much time to assimilate with the people of Salem at that time, it was all about finding the Salem Stalker. Now, everything always seemed to come back to her, around Lucas anyway. When she was alive they were always together and even after her death he always found a way to bring her up. It was like she was always on his mind.

He heard Bo suck in a breath at the scene before them. Blood was everywhere, as if there had been a struggle. The couch cushions were askew and covered in blood, and a black body bag was on the floor next to it. Before either he or Lucas could stop him, Bo went to the bag and unzipped it enough to see John's face. It was always awful to see a familiar face dead, but to see someone you love's body must be ten-million times worse.

To avoid watching Bo grieve, Tek focused on collecting forensic evidence. His mind wandered to Bo's new theory, that all the stalker victims were alive. It was ridiculous; it was not possible, was it? He had heard some crazy stories about this town, the John-Roman thing being a prime example, maybe anything was possible. No, he wouldn't consider it.

He was supposed to be the logical one in this group. Bo was convinced that it was true, and every time it was mentioned Lucas got this unidentifiable look in his eyes. Tek had a feeling he knew what it was and it could turn out to be a devastating blow. Lucas never voiced his hopes, but he would bet anything that the guy was hoping Sami was somehow with the victims. This theory could upset a lot of lives if the news got around.

He finished looking for any evidence, without much luck, and the three men got back in the car. At the station, he could tell that Bo was looking for a distraction, luckily Lucas provided one.

"Bo, about what we were talking about before Joh... before we left. I was thinking, if the dead are alive what's in their graves?"

Bo cocked an eyebrow, "I haven't given it much thought."

Tek thought Lucas had a point; obviously the victims were dead because they had been buried. Except, Lucas wasn't trying to disprove the theory.

"Maybe we should find out." Lucas suggested with the same hopeful gleam in his eyes.

He tried to hide his pity for the man who was so desperate to believe that the woman he loved was alive, but it was a lost cause. It didn't even make sense to hope that Sami was there, but he could understand why Lucas had to try. Tek had never been in love before, but he hoped one day that he would find one as powerful as Lucas and Sami's.

Before he knew what he was doing, he found that he was agreeing with Lucas. He just felt so bad for all the remaining family members he had to convince Bo to try. Not that it took much convincing, Bo was as anxious to believe it as Lucas.

"Okay boys, tomorrow we get permission to exhume a few graves."


	18. Shawn Brady

I'm not sure how well I did with Grandpa Shawn's dialogue. It's a little different with the accent.

When Bo asked him to sign the exhumation papers for his beloved Caroline, Shawn's first instinct was to refuse. It wasn't right to disturb the dead. It was desecrating her grave, but when his boy told him of the coded message he felt compelled to agree. If there was any chance that his wife was alive he'd take it.

Of course, there was no way they were digging her up without him there. So he had followed Bo to the graveyard where Lexie, Kate, Tek, and Lucas had also gathered. Bo had told him of Lucas's theory regarding Sami's suicide note and he agreed completely. To think the note was forged was much more plausible than to think she would kill herself.

Looking past the workers digging up Roman, Abe, and Caroline's graves, Shawn studied Lucas. He knew what the boy was thinking, if Sami was murdered than maybe she was with the other so-called dead. The younger man never actually said it, but he could see the hope in his eyes. Personally, he would be overjoyed if Lucas was right, she was the only granddaughter he had left living in Salem.

A shout from the grave diggers broke his concentration. Bo had hired a separate team for each grave to speed up the process. It seemed that they had finished because the dirt covered coffins were out of the ground. Mentally, he prepared himself to see Caroline and his son's dead bodies as the men pulled the sealants off all three at once. Opening the coffins, there was a collective gasp.

"Empty! Me Caroline's gone!" his thick Irish brogue was filled with shock.

Shawn wasn't sure if he was horrified or hopeful. Kate and Lexie were exclaiming and yelling over their missing husbands. Hearing them so upset made him realize he was hopeful. If his wife, son, and good family friends' bodies weren't in their graves maybe they were out there somewhere, alive. Lucas let go of his hysterical mother and came over to Shawn, Tek, and Bo.

"Bo, listen to me; if your theory is correct and it looks like it might be, maybe there's more to it. What if it didn't stop at the stalker victims?"

Shawn knew what he was really asking, what if Sami's out there?

"What are you suggesting Lucas?"

"John or rather his body. What if this happened to him, too? Or if the graves are being robbed then we have to know. You could put some sort of tracking device on his body or in his suit when he's buried."

"It's an excellent plan, but there one hitch. If he's really still alive it wouldn't be right to subject John to whatever hell they're going through."

"If they are being put through hell, then that's all the more reason to do it. With the tracking device we'd be able to find them in a matter of weeks. Whether it's to save our loved ones or to find their missing bodies, we have to try."

"Me boy, Lucas here has a point. If someone is stealing corpses or keeping the dead hostage we have to know."

"Alright, I'll do it. We just have to keep this between us; no one outside this graveyard can know what we're planning. We don't want to get anyone's hopes up and I don't want you two to get too happy just yet. Lets not count our chickens before they hatch; we don't know if it will work."

He knew his son was right, but that wouldn't stop the crazy hopes. And he would bet Lucas wasn't the least bit deterred, either.


	19. John Black

This had to be one of the strangest things that had ever happened to him, and that was saying something. He had seen Marlena possessed by the devil and countless DiMera plans gone awry, but this was different. The last thing John remembered was a masked man coming into his hotel room. They had struggled and he had been shot, he definitely remembered that. Leaning over he checked again, but there was still no bullet wound. How the hell did that happen?

He walked out of the jungle area to find himself on the Salem docks. At least, that's where it looked like he was, what was happening? He saw an older woman with her back to him, bent over a crate searching for something.

"Excuse me, ma'am, can you tel..." but the question died on his lips as he looked into the smiling face of Caroline Brady.

He wanted to run to her, throw his arms around her, call her 'ma', and make sure she was real, but he was rooted to the ground. Luckily, Caroline wasn't, she ran over and hugged him like he had never been hugged before. John heard the questions come from his mouth, but he had no idea where his voice came from. He found himself being led to the Brady Pub, or at least a look alike pub.

He was ushered in the door to find Marlena chatting with Doug and Abe at the counter. She looked up at him, and with an "oh my gosh" flew into his arms. He held her tightly for a long moment. When they finally pulled away from each other the other occupants of the room came over to greet him.

Abe gave him a hug, and not one of those 'guy' hugs. They had been friends for a long time, it was an 'I am so happy to see you' thing. Maggie kissed both his cheeks and even Victor shook his hand like he was glad to see a new face. It was then that he noticed Sami, standing hesitantly in the background.

Breaking away from the group, he slowly approached the little girl that had haunted his dreams. John stopped about a foot from her, not sure if she'd let him come any closer. Then, as if a gift from God, she launched herself into his arms. Closing his eyes, he relished in the fact that she was letting him hold her, but the next moment was the most precious present he could ever hope for. Her tears were wetting his shirt and then his were falling, too, as she whispered "Daddy". He never thought he'd hear that term of endearment from her ever again. It was the most beautiful moment of his life. That is until he saw the face glowing with delight over Sami's shoulder.

Isabella had tears shining her eyes at the long awaited reunion and when Sami stepped aside to allow John to go to her, he wasted no time. Words failed as he held her face in his hands in amazement. She was here, his IzzyB was alive! Finding that every other method to convey his complete and utter bliss paled in comparison, he captured her lips in a joyous kiss.

They clung to each other, as if they'd never let go again. Neither noticed the romantic sighs escaping the women, in sheer awe of their captivating love, even Marlena. They finally pulled away from each other, but he didn't let go of her hand. John was afraid that if he didn't keep constant physical contact she would just disappear, and there was no way he would let that happen. He was led to a table where questions began to flow back and forth.

The whole mind-boggling incident was laid out in front of him, it was almost impossible to believe. Yet there was no alternative to explain how they got here, now they just needed the how and the why. A who would be nice, too, but there were already suspicions running around. After everyone was updated on Salem news, he finally realized the awkwardness of the situation. Here he sat clinging to Isabella when the woman he married after her 'death' was sitting across from them. Meeting Marlena's eyes, he asked if he could talk to her in private.


	20. Marlena Evans

I know they would never make this desicion so fast, but keep in mind they've been having trouble for awhile. Plus, this is part of the purpose of this fic. I want to keep it amiable, too.

Upstairs at the pub, Marlena watched as John shifted nervously in his seat. His uneasiness was kind of endearing. Sure she had been a little jealous when he kissed Isabella, it was impossible not to be, but she wasn't as jealous as a wife should have been. A few years ago she would have been devastated at the prospect of John being with another woman, but now she was happy for him. She understood her feelings now, better than she had for a long time.

"Doc, about Isabella, well this is an awkward situation. She is technically my wife."

"I think it's a little more than technically."

In spite of himself, she saw the small smile appear. It was perfectly clear what was going to happen when they got home. They would get a divorce, and then take care of the fact that Isabella was legally dead. Once that was taken care of John could be with her, without being a bigamist. And she could be with Roman, if he'd have her. Surprisingly, she was okay with it.

"I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me how you feel, be honest with me."

"I'm confused mostly. I know I love you, I always will, but Izzy's different. After she died I had trouble looking at Brady it hurt so much. Even when we got married for real, she always had a piece of my heart. I loved you first, but I think she's the one I was meant to love last."

Gently she reached across the small space between them and took one of his hands.

"I understand John, I truly do. I will always love you; you're the father of Belle and Brady and you have loved my twins all their lives. We have a special connection, but I know that being _in_ love is over for us. You still love Isabella, and honestly I've started to feel something more toward Roman. I know he's married to Kate, but we've talked a little about this. He doesn't realize how I feel, but I'm thinking of telling him. I have a chance to be with my first great love and you have a chance to be with the woman that's never really left your heart. I think we need to take these chances."

With his free hand he tenderly caressed her cheek, she leaned her face into him. Marlena knew this wasn't the end, at least not of their friendship.

"Marlena, just because we end our romantic relationship doesn't mean..."

"No, it doesn't mean we won't still see each other. I'll always be here for you and I know you'll do the same. You and I can be friends, real friends. You'll see, this will work out for the best."

"I think you're right. For the first time, in a long time, I feel at peace. Well, except for the predicament of getting off this island and back home. Do we know who is holding us here?"

"No. Roman and Abe keep blaming Stefano, but Sami thinks there's more to it."

"She may be correct. Do you know what's wrong with her, she seemed a little sad when we left?"

"I think she just misses Will, but even more it has to do with Lucas. I guess seeing you and Isabella together made her miss him. Did you know she's in love with him? They had some fight before she got here. It took the joint effort of Caroline, Isabella, and me to get her to open up, but once those floodgates open it's hard to close them. She sobbed out the whole story right here. She doesn't think he loves her anymore."

"I'll have to have a talk with her. You should have seen him at her funeral, he was devastated. He insisted on helping me plan it, and was adamant that the church be filled with white lilies because they're her favorite. And his eulogy, well there wasn't a dry eye in St Luke's."

"I'm sure she'll be very touched to hear whatever you have to say to her. I'm so glad she's thawed towards you; you have Isabella to thank for that. I don't know what she said to Sami, but it worked."

"We should go back down. I need to talk to Sami and I'm sure Izzy wants to know every little detail about Brady. Besides, I believe you have an ex-husband who has information he needs to know. You really should talk to him, Doc."

"I plan to. I'm so glad you're okay with this situation."

"We'll always love each other, just not in the same way."

Marlena followed him down the stairs, her guilty conscience finally at rest. Now she just needed the courage to tell Roman how she felt.


	21. Roman Brady

When Marlena asked to talk to him alone he had prepared himself for the deep sting of rejection once again. It was always the same, she always chose John over him. Then Roman noticed John lean down to kiss Isabella, maybe this wasn't what he thought. Making small talk, they headed to a bench where no one would hear them chat. He didn't know how to start or what this was really about, but Marlena took the initiative.

"Roman, I've wanted to talk to you for a long time now."

"What is it, Doc? You know you can tell me anything."

"I, well, in the last few months I've been feeling... what I mean is, I know you're married to Kate, but..."

"What are you trying to say, Marlena?"

He tried not to get his hopes up, it would just make things worse, but she was making it difficult to keep those thoughts in control.

"John's going back to Isabella and I want to give us another shot."

He felt his heart sink just a little, why was it she only wanted him when she couldn't have John. She thought she could just say she wanted him back and he would come running! She thought he was so pathetic that he just sat around waiting for her to request that he come back to her. He wanted her back, but not like this.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can just snap your fingers and I'll come running! I'm tired of being second in everyone's lives. I was second to John in my children's lives and then you put him before me, your husband! I will not be your backup anymore!"

Roman was so absorbed in his righteous indignation he didn't see Marlena's horrified expression at his tirade; he didn't see the tears threateningto spill. He jumped off the bench, preparing to stalk off, but a small hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"That is not how I meant it. Roman, I love you, I always have, I always will. You are the father of my twins and Carrie is like a daughter to me. I have actually enjoyed these last few months here because of you. I've wanted to tell you for so long how I've been feeling, but I had to get things out of the way with John. I'm not choosing you because John needs to be with Isabella, I'm choosing you because I love you."

She moved closer to him, and to prove her point kissed him. When they broke away, he touched his forehead to hers and whispered "I love you, too, Doc. You know you've always been the one."

She smiled at him and he thought his heart would burst, but as if a dark cloud had covered the morning sun, her smile dimmed suddenly.

"Roman, what about Kate?"

Taking her hand, he led her back to the bench.

"This is going to be hard on her. I wish there was some way everything could work out, without anyone getting hurt. But, there isn't a way to do that. I love Kate, just like you love John, but you never left my heart. Deep down, Kate has always known that. I feel terrible even thinking of hurting her. Just imagining it makes me feel guilty, but she wouldn't want me to stay with her out of guilt. Let's not think about this now, we still have to get home before it's even an issue. Let's focus on the positive."

"The positive? Oh, do you mean a certain daughter of ours who is going to be saying 'I told you so' for the next month at least." She teased.

Her good mood was catching, not that he needed any incentive to be happier. He now had all he had ever wanted from life.

"I think suffering through a few 'I told you so's will be worth it to see the smile on her face. Maybe she'll even be able to forget about Lucas for awhile."

"If she does, it won't last for long. Oh, Roman, I hope we get off this island soon. I don't know how much longer everyone can handle it."

"We will get home, I promise you. It will happen."


	22. Isabella Toscano Black

As soon as Roman and Marlena left John had asked Isabella to go upstairs with him. She didn't want to doubt her beloved husband, but she was worried. Marlena was the one woman in this whole world who could keep them apart; luckily his smile was reassuring. She sat on the couch, expecting him to sit next to her, but he chose to sit on the coffee table and face her instead. Gently he picked up her hands, placing a light kiss on each before settling their entwined hands on her lap in front on them.

"Izzy, I know we haven't exactly talked about our situation, but I think its time fix that. You know I love you, I've always loved you. I can't possibly explain to you how empty I felt when you died, but you're not dead and we're together again. I've talked to Marlena and we've agreed that our marriage is over. It's been strained for a long time and we think it's time to end our romantic relationship. I want to be your husband again, I was even thinking we could renew our wedding vows once we get home."

Incredible joy engulfed her entire body as she listened to John. Everything was going to turn out all right, now. They were going to find a way back to Salem, and then they'd be a real family with Brady. Sami had softened considerably toward John; something that she could tell made him glow from the inside. Everyone would be happy now. Everything was going to work out; life would be wonderful, almost perfect.

"I always knew we'd be together again someday. I love you so much, and when we get home life will be as close to heaven as we can get."

"I know when I 'died' I left a lot of people that I love behind, but this has been one of the happiest days of my life. I have you back, my friends and family are alive, Marlena isn't a murderer, and Sami called me 'Daddy'. She hugged me, I couldn't believe it. Oh God, I hope it lasts this time."

"Don't worry, darling, Sami and I have talked a lot since she and Roman found me. I think I got through to her. You know it hurt her a lot when you stepped back for Roman's sake, but I believe she finally realizes that it hurt you, too. Things will work out, just give it time."

"I hope so, Isabella, I really hope so. Only you could understand how much I love that little girl."

"We raised her together, John. All I want is for Sami to get her happy ending."

"She will, I know it, we just have to get home soon. I know Lucas is the right man for her; we just have to get her back to him. Their son will be the happiest boy alive."

"Will is all she ever talks about, it seems like I've seen at least a million pictures of him. He is so adorable, I know he's a little old to be called adorable, but I can't think of a better word. I love him like he's my grandson and I've never even met him before. He sounds so wonderful; I hope we can reunite them soon. Not to mention the fact that I'd like to be reunited with my own little boy, who isn't so little anymore."

"This will be every dream come true that Brady has ever wished for. Speaking of going home, we should go downstairs to strategize. There has to be a way off this island, we just have to find it."

They came back into the serving area of the pub to find every inhabitant, even Tony, had gathered. The room was filled with a tension that made her feel perturbed, exchanging an uneasy glance with Caroline, she followed John the rest of the way in.

"What's going on?"

Abe was the first to speak up, "It seems that all the residents of New Salem have been invited to a party," he threw a suspicious glare at his brother in law, "at the DiMera mansion. Tony claims he knew nothing about it."

Hesitation was pulling at her stomach, there was no way she was going back in that house! She had spent years there, locked in a room tortured by her thoughts. John seemed to know what she was thinking and gave her hand a supportive squeeze. She couldn't let everyone go there without her; they didn't know what kind of evil things had happened in that house. It looked like they were going to a party.


	23. Jack Deveraux

This house always gave him the willies. There was just something about the DiMera Mansion that was so cold. It was elegantly decorated with deep, rich colors. The furniture was stiff and uncomfortable looking. Looking around he could actually see the difference between a house and a home.

Now the house that he and Jen shared, that was homey. Unfortunately, if this night ended the way his reporter's instincts told him it would, he may never see that cozy house again. As if reading Jack's depressing thoughts, he saw Sami start to walk towards him, a tray of deviled eggs in hand.

"Egg for your thoughts?" she smiled slightly and offered the tray. Taking one, he popped it into his mouth.

"Do you think there's a reason the mastermind is serving _deviled_ eggs?"

Feigning contemplation she responded, "Maybe it's a theme."

It was good to see Sami smiling again. Most of their time together was spent missing two of Bill Horton's offspring. That's what was so great about their friendship, they could talk about anything.

He'd tell Sami about the list of baby names he had come up with while missing his family. She didn't even think he was crazy when he told her that sometimes he imagined having conversations with his lady love. In turn, she'd tell him about everything that had changed with Lucas. How she fantasized about reuniting with him and Will all the time; she even confessed to imagining he was holding her when she couldn't sleep. They understood how deeply the other missed their respective children.

Although Jack was usually thought of as a funny guy, the comic relief in other words, he had a serious side. He used humor as a way out of awkward situations, or to make himself more comfortable in dangerous conditions. Jen had always gotten that about him, she appreciated his profound thoughts. He loved his wife and children deeply, and if he didn't get back to them soon he was sure he would die.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something big was happening tonight, something bad. Looking around the room, he could see Abe, Roman, and John were huddled together, most likely talking about safety tactics. Mrs. Horton, Maggie, and Doug were laughing together, probably trying to act as normal as possible. Victor was looking on in amused silence as Isabella and Caroline tried to pry a glass of champagne from Cassie. Marlena was coming over to them, while Tony was nowhere to be seen.

Just as Marlena reached him and Sami, and opened her mouth to speak, a bell rang somewhere in the house. The captives looked around in surprise to see a woman signal for them to follow her. Warily, Jack led the two women at his side to follow the others. They were escorted to a stylishly set dining room with a feast spread before their eyes. Sami was the first to voice everyone else's thoughts.

"Do you think it's safe to eat?"

Deciding the best way to dispel the fear in the room was to take the first step; Jack put an arm around Sami's shoulders and the other around Marlena's.

"There's only one way to find out."

Cautiously, everyone followed his lead and found their seats. After he took the daring first bite and lived, everyone followed suit.

All together, it wasn't a bad meal. If they weren't on the island it would feel like a gathering of old friends at Tuscany. They could almost forget their precarious situation in this moment, but it didn't last long. Once dessert was finished the bell rang again. Now knowing what was expected of them, all rose and followed the Asian servant.

They were conducted back to the living room to find that Tony along with three new guests had arrived. As everyone gasped in horror, Jack figured that it was a good thing they had agreed before hand not to talk of escape plans during the party because in front of them sat the masterminds of their entrapment.


	24. Maggie Horton

This was probably the hardest chapter to write and it most likely sucks. I was a little disappointed in the mastermind reveal on the show, but I think there's still more we don't know. Anyway, at least this bridge is crossed for my fic.

It was impossible, but who was she to say what was possible or not. She, herself, had been killed by a whiskey bottle and yet was somehow still alive. Anything was possible, especially with those three involved. Sitting regally on a stiff, red velvet Victorian couch were Stefano DiMera, Ernesto Toscano, and Vivian Alamain, two of whom were supposed to be dead themselves.

"What da hell are you three doing here? I swear if you're behind this your dead!"

"Not so fast Roman, this is the part of the movie where the genius reveals his master plan. You wouldn't want to miss that would you?"

As Roman and Stefano bickered, Maggie looked around gauging everyone's reactions. Isabella looked horrified at seeing her one time father who had repeatedly tried to destroy her life. John was standing in shock, either from seeing Ernesto alive or at the fact that his Aunt Vivian had been involved in this. Marlena was holding onto Roman's arm to keep him from attacking their captors, while still managing to look dismayed at the fact that Stefano was around, Abe was helping her. Sami, Jack, and Doug looked too stunned to moved, and all she could do was wish she could have a drink. It had been tough reigning in the urge to let everything melt away in her alcoholism since she had gotten here almost a year ago. She had come extremely close several times, but now in the face of certain doom the yearning was pulling at her again.

Gesturing, Ernesto interrupted Roman and Stefano, "Everyone sit down. We must get this show on the road."

Looking to Doug, he shrugged his shoulders at her and Maggie followed him to a couch as the others sat down.

Vivian stood up first; she always did have a flare for the dramatic.

"I guess I will start our fascinating tale with how I became involved. Years ago, right after I found out about the chip Stefano had implanted in my brain I had gone to the mansion to confront him. I stumbled upon plans for this masterpiece while looking around. Now, I could have gone straight to the police, I threatened to, but instead old Steffie let me in on their plans. The island was Ernesto's idea, a la the Cruise of Deception, but Stefano engineered the deaths. I kept my mouth shut and helped smooth out any kinks, and in turn got to add a few victims to the list.

I supported Roman being brought here because he has always been a pompous ass, but mostly to make Kate suffer. I know she believes she loves the idiot, but Victor, I just wanted to get you away from that evil woman. I knew she'd try to get you back and I couldn't let that happen. Sami, you should have told me what you had on Kate, but I didn't choose for you to come here. I just held you under the water and planted the suicide note. We figured setting it up as a suicide would make it more believable. We had to avoid getting caught at all costs.

It's all about getting back at Kate, for me. She took Victor away from me, then she got Phillip, too. Do any of you have even the slightest idea what it feels like to carry a child inside of you for nine months and then give him up," for just a second Maggie felt a twinge of sympathy for Vivian as she tried to keep her emotions in check, but then the moment passed as the woman's face hardened, "John, I tried to get you off the list, you are family after all, but one must make some sacrifices for the definitive goal. The rest of you I just basically don't like, but now I believe Ernesto has something to say."

She sat back down casually, her lips in a smug smirk. Ernesto rose out of his seat, Maggie didn't remember much about him, but he was a very commanding presence.

"The obvious victim of my choice was Isabella. She passed herself off as my daughter for years when she was really a Kiriakis. When I tried to poison her, like her mother, she wouldn't die. So I came up with the brilliant plan to fake her cancer. John was, of course, next on my list. I knew him as Roman Brady, and as that man he was always a thorn in my side, saving Isabella at every turn. Victor was the third on my inventory; I have hated him with a passion since he seduced my wife into an affair. As Vivian has told you, the island was my idea. This inspired plot was supposed to start after Isabella died, but circumstances didn't allow it, so I brought Stefano into the mix. He has the most victims, so if you will." He moved aside for Stefano to stand.

The captives sat, mesmerized by the show in front of them. The man they had scorned and secretly feared for decades was before them, laying out all the cards.

"I see we have saved the best for last. Since I provided the most funding it seems appropriate that I inform the esteemed citizens of Salem why they have been brought here. First, my son in law, Commander Carver, you were brought here simply to protect my daughter. Alexandra should never have married you; you stole her from her rightful place in the DiMera Empire. An added bonus was the poetic way I took out two police commanders whom were under surveillance at all times. I think I have proven once and for all the incompetence of the Salem PD.

Which leads to Commander Brady, he was a challenge, but quite a victory. Kate let out a whopper of a scream; I swear you could hear it for miles. My dear Roman, you have just come between too many of my exceptional plans. Of course we also have our resident reporter, Mr. Deveraux. You robbed my Peter of the woman he loved. My son went crazy because of you! Sami and Eric were supposed to be the replacement for my dead daughter Megan, but you had to go and get rescued. I brought you here, Sami, to cause as much pain as I have been put through. John, you have betrayed me more than any of the others. You were my mercenary, trained to do my bidding, but you didn't. You developed a mind of your own; much to my dismay then took Marlena from me. Taking Kristen from my son while you were at it. Tony was working for me the entire time. He was my insider to the goings on of Salem.

My beautiful Queen of the Night, there was absolutely no other possible choice as my instrument in this orchestra. You were a fundamental part of this process without ever knowing it. Unfortunately, the police actually became suspicious of the correct person for once and we had to fake her death. The real victims here are Cassie, Doug, Maggie, and Alice. They had to arrive ahead of schedule because they knew too much. The ultimate goal of our plan was to make the town of Salem suffer, but that plan has to be scrapped. People in real Salem are becoming suspicious and you imbeciles keep trying to escape. We can't possibly bring the whole town here before someone catches on, so now it seems you must all die a slow painful death."

Maggie gripped Doug's hand as complete panic entrapped her senses.


	25. Hope Brady

There was only about a half an hour left before the plane landed on Melaswen, that's where the tracking device had shown that John's body was. Hope couldn't believe how fast this was happening. One minute Bo was spouting outrageous theories about the dead being alive, the next thing she knew she was on her way to some mysterious island. She, Bo, Tek, and about a dozen other police officers were anxiously awaiting their arrival.

Some of the others were a little stressed right now, but considering that they had just narrowly escaped crossing into restricted military air space most were surprisingly calm. She hadn't been bothered by it all that much, she had been in much more dangerous situations than that, and just like she thought, they had been able to maneuver around it. What concerned her more was Bo's new obsession with their lost loved ones being alive.

If the stalker victims were really alive it would be the biggest miracle to ever hit the small town of Salem. If some crazy person were stealing dead bodies it would be the most devestating news to ever hit their town. What would someone do with at least ten corpses and why would they been taken to the Caribbean? Did she really want to find out?

There were so many unanswered questions; it seemed more probable to think they were all still alive. After all, Stefano DiMera had played God with how many lives in Salem? It would be just his M.O. to do something like this. What if it didn't stop with the stalker victims? What if it was supposed to keep going forever? What if Lucas was right?

She frowned slightly, thinking of her cousin. He had been bound and determined to come with them, but the department couldn't risk a civilian life. Minutes before take off he had been caught trying to sneak on the plane, and almost got away with it, too. Hope had tried to reason with him, but to no avail. They had to leave him with airport security to be sure he couldn't try again.

She could understand his determination. Aunt Maggie and Gram were there, not to mention her own father Doug. She knew he was impatient to know about his Horton relatives, but what he really wanted was to find Sami. The signal had cut out only moments after her husband has gotten back from checking John's murder scene, so they didn't know what "everyone is alive" entailed. It was impossible to know who was on Melaswen or, as they had only noticed hours before, New Salem.

She turned to study her husband and partner's face. His handsome features were tense and she could tell he had a lot on his mind.

"Bo, it's going to be alright. We know where they are, now," she threaded their fingers together, "We are going to get our family members back, whether they're dead or alive."

He didn't respond, instead opting to just squeeze her hand and give a forced smile. Fortunately, the pilot informed them that they were landing now and he relaxed for the first time since the rescue team had boarded the plane. In just a matter of seconds they were on solid ground, the pilot had found a decent sized clearing near the beach to land.

They traveled through the wilderness to find the Brady Pub, or what looked like the Brady Pub in front of them. Trying to hold back her shock, Hope followed Bo inside to find it deserted. They searched high and low; upstairs, in the back, behind the bar, but no one was there. There was evidence of inhabitation, but it was empty now. She came down the backstairs and into the dining area of the pub with a picture frame in hand. Upstairs she had found photographs of various Brady-Horton family members and friends scattered throughout the upper level.

"Bo, look at this." she said while handing a picture of their family to him.

Over on the other side of the room an officer yelled for them to come over. From behind the bar he pulled out a white envelope. Bo took the card from him and read it over as his face darkened noticeably.

"We're going to the DiMera Mansion."


	26. Doug Williams

He looked at Stefano in horrified amazement, _a slow painful death_. They were trapped in a house that was being controlled by four lunatics. Mesmerized by the tragedy of his actions, Doug watched as Ernesto reached over and flipped a switch. It took him a moment to realize the loud click he heard was actually all the exits locking.

It took John, Abe, and Roman a few seconds to react, but it was a few seconds too late. Vivian, Ernesto, Stefano, and Tony were already half way out a hidden tunnel. By the time they had run across the room to the tunnel, which was quickly closing, all John could grab was a purple sequined sleeve of his Aunt Vivian's sleeve, and then they were gone.

He saw Jack look around the room and make a futile attempt at opening the door. He advanced to the switch that Ernesto had used only moments ago and flicked it up and down uselessly.

"What do we do now?" he exclaimed, voicing all of their thoughts.

While Abe and Roman tried to open the door by force, Doug sank down onto a stiff chair that was not meant to be dropped down on like that. There was a strange smell filling the air, but he couldn't quite place it. Everyone turned to Sami as she gasped.

"Oh my God, it's smoke! They lit the house on fire."

Frantically, everybody ran to the door at once, thinking that combining their body mass would be enough to force open the door, but Stefano was too smart for that. Doug didn't join the group, opting instead to sit and calmly panic. _Calmly panic_, was that an oxymoron? He was never going to see his daughter or Julie again.

He could see smoke steadily seeping through the cracks in the doorway. The others thought quickly enough to remove excess clothing and stop up the openings. He sat uselessly, despair filling all his senses. They were fighting a loosing battle. At least Hope, Julie, and the ones left in Salem already thought they were dead. They had already mourned and started to move on.

As much as he despised that fact in the last couple months, in his last few moments of life he embraced it. The months he spent here hoping and praying that they would return home had been for nothing. Stefano, Ernesto, Tony, and Vivian had given them anticipation, only to pull the rug out from beneath them, thereby causing even more pain. It looked like they had accomplished their goal, pain for everyone. He rose as strength filled him; there was no way they could let the bad guys win.

Hastily, he ran to a window in the room. Just as he thought, it was sealed shut and wouldn't give an inch. He lifted another high-backed wooden chair from beside him and prepared to hit the glass. He pulled his arms back, building momentum, and then struck the window as hard as he could. It didn't even crack. He repeated the action several times with no encouraging results.

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw movement. Moving closer, he could see someone, no a lot of someone's trying to open the front door. Signaling to the other occupants of the room, everybody came over to help him attract their attention. They banged on the windows and screamed until finally the three that seemed to be leading the group caught on.

Seeing one person's face clearly for the first time, Doug felt optimism return to him in a rush.

"Bo! You have to get us out of here."

"Dad! Is that really you?" he heard Hope cry out.

"Hope, honey, it's me. We can't get out and the mansion is on fire. The window won't break."

"I need everyone to move away from the window. I'd suggest hiding behind furniture far off to the sides. Do _not_ go in front of the window."

Realizing what Bo was about to do, Abe rushed all the residents to follow orders. One or more of the cops outside began firing several of rounds at once until the glass broke. Both sides worked rapidly so that enough glass was cleared away from the window pane for people to pass through. The women were let out first, each celebrating by collapsing in relief on the grass. Once he was safely on the ground, Doug pulled his daughter into a fierce hug.


	27. Sami Brady

It's almost over, only a few more entries.

Settling back in her seat, Sami quickly decided that this was the best plane she had ever been on. It was just a regular plane, like any other in the world, but it seemed so much better. Maybe it was because this was the plane that was taking her to the most wonderful home in the world where the two most important men in her life were waiting. She couldn't wait to sweep Will up into her arms and never let go; of course she supposed she would have to eventually.

She'd missed her little boy so much. This had been the first summer in years she hadn't spent the days anticipating a letter or a phone call from his camp; it was even worse than that horrible summer he went to Africa to visit Bill with Lucas. She planned on smothering him so much he'd get sick of her in no time. For at least the next month she and Eric would spend an hour on the phone everyday, maybe she could even get him to visit. He was going to be thrilled when he found out about their parents, both sets.

All in all, some good things came out of this unplanned trek to the Caribbean. Her mom and dad had finally seen what she had all along. Evil Kate would never get her hands on her father again. Izzy-B was alive, which was the greatest miracle to happen this summer. She and John were back together, which was how it should be. Both sets of parents were with the right person and for the first time in years she didn't feel guilty for loving them all. Sami finally felt okay with having two dads, and two moms. It was actually really great. Her stay at the island had had some pleasing results, but that didn't mean it wasn't torture being away from Will and Lucas.

Everything always seemed to come back to Lucas. No matter how hard she tried to expel him from her mind, from her heart, nothing worked. Every night she would dream about him. The fantasies that popped into her head were so vivid she was blushing just thinking about them. When she had trouble sleeping she had to imagine being in Lucas's arms so she could get back to sleep.

It was ridiculous how much time she spent thinking about him. She had never needed someone so much in her life, it was terrifying. It was like he was her oxygen, and without him she would die. Sami knew it was useless to think she could ever get over him, she just hoped he needed her as much as she needed him.

The pilot announced that they were landing and the passengers took that as their cue to buckle their seat belts. Looking around she saw John and Isabella talking excitedly, most likely about Brady. Her mom and Dad were whispering quietly, probably discussing Kate. Maggie, Hope, and Alice were sitting together looking as happy as clams. Cassie and Grandma Caroline were talking. They had actually bonded a lot on the island.

Sami wasn't sure how she felt about her new sister. She had a bit of an attitude, but who was she to talk. Doug and Victor were discussing something; it was funny how they had all bonded. She wasn't sure she had ever even seen Doug and Victor in the same room before, let alone chatting like old friends.

She hadn't interacted with Victor much since she got here, but she would always be eternally grateful that he had stopped spouting all that nonsense about loving her grandmother. Unfortunately, she had seen him looking at a picture of Kate, which could mean trouble for her, but now was a time to be happy so she wouldn't think about that. Bo, Tek, Abe and Jack were shooting the breeze cheerfully; she seemed to be the only introverted one. Maybe she had more to think about than the rest, or maybe they were just able to relax, which she couldn't seem to do.

The plane finally landed and she followed the other passengers off into the open area. Obviously, the other citizens of Salem weren't very patient either, as they had all gathered outside, a few feet away. Sami didn't see Abe or Jack run to Lexie and Jen, along with their children. She didn't catch Grandpa Shawn coming to Caroline. She didn't see Kate surprisingly go with Philip to Victor. Doug and Julie's, along with Mickey and Maggie's reunions were lost on her as she went straight for the most beautiful little boy she had ever seen.

She was so happy that she actually lifted him up and spun him around, something he hadn't let her do since he was 7 or 8. When she finally put Will down, her son stepped away to allow Sami to see Lucas for the first time. John had told her about the funeral. He said repeatedly that Lucas loved her, but that didn't mean she wasn't insecure. It didn't mean she knew how to act when she saw him. Biting her bottom lip nervously, Sami approached the man who wouldn't leave her heart.


	28. Lucas Roberts

Only one more chapter after this one. Here's the lumi reunion, it's pretty sappy, but it's a soap opera.

He was afraid to move; afraid this was all some bittersweet dream. He watched her flaxen locks fan out behind her as she spun their son in circles. She didn't seem to care that he was almost twelve; he would bet Will didn't care either. She set their son down and Lucas finally got the chance to study her appearance thoroughly. Her hair was untamed and messy; her face was flushed from activity. There were smudges of soot on her forehead and cheeks. Dirt patches were on her frayed clothes. Her ocean blue eyes were filling with tears, and her teeth had captured the rosy bottom lip of her mouth. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He stood, uncertain what she would accept from him. Could he hug her, maybe even kiss her? Did she want him to? Finally, she flung herself into his arms. Lucas held onto her as tightly as he possibly could, determined never to let go again. His hands ran the length of her back in a slow caress. He couldn't seem to cease their movement until ultimately they tangled themselves in the strands of spun gold he had always admired. Sami was stroking the sensitive skin at the back of his neck, seemingly savoring the moment.

Somehow he found the strength to pull his face away from the intoxicating smell of her hair to look into her eyes. He kissed her waiting mouth. Her lips were so soft and warm underneath his; he couldn't stop himself and soon forgot they were in the presence of their young son, let alone anyone else. She was so responsive he couldn't hold back a groan, but an amused clearing of someone's throat stopped their rapidly progressing kiss. He looked down, grinning sheepishly at Will.

"Do you think we could take mom home now, Dad?"

"Uh, right, we should go," he turned to Sami, who was still wrapped in his arms "Mr. Mertz had to sell your apartment, but we put your stuff in storage. We'll talk at my place."

They went to his car, but he made sure to maintain a firm grasp on her hand at all times. The small family got to apartment 34 and settled on the couch to talk. Will and Lucas listened in appalled bewilderment as Sami told her side of the story, from wandering in the jungle to finding Isabella to the plane ride home. The boys told her about the changes in Salem society and how miserable they had been without her in the two months she had been gone. Since no one wanted the night to end, the three of them settled back and watched a movie cuddled together on the small couch. It was a little crowded for the three of them, but no one could bear to move away.

When it was hours past Will's bedtime Sami and Lucas looked down at the small body cuddled between them to see that their son was fast asleep. Lucas gently picked the boy up and brought him to his room. Sami turned down his covers and he was tucked into his bed. The two of them went back to living room. They were finally alone, but Lucas had no idea how to act. He wanted to take her into his arms and convince her to never leave them again. She looked as nervous as he felt, but spoke up first.

"I guess I'll have to stay here tonight, if you don't mind. Then tomorrow I should probably start looking for a new apartment."

"I want you to stay here tonight, I'd be happy if you'd stay here forever."

"Wouldn't that bother your little nurse." she spat bitterly.

"Who?" he asked, genuinely puzzled.

"You know, Manda."

Suddenly it clicked for him, but she was being ridiculous. He hadn't thought of Manda in months. It felt nice to know Sami was jealous over him, but the timing was very inconveinent. He had spent the night telling her how much he missed her. The way he had kissed her at the airport should have been enough for her to know how he felt. She hadn't even been home for a whole day, but she already doubted him.

"Why the hell did you have to bring her up? I haven't seen her since the day after the grand opening at Alice's. This is just like you, why won't you believe in me!" he yelled, all the while inwardly cringing at the fire his words brought to her eyes.

"Maybe because you said you loved me, then broke up with me over a misunderstanding. Maybe because you wouldn't even let me explain. Maybe because you didn't even wait a full day before fucking the first willing slut you could find!"

"I didn't sleep with her!"

"Right, you just brought her back to your apartment for ice cream." she responded sarcastically.

"Actually, we just talked." her unlady-like snort of disbelief led him to believe she wasn't exactly happy with that explanation, "I did not sleep with Manda, Sami. How could I possibly even think of it when I'm so in love with you."

She turned away from him, but not before he saw the internal conflict warring in her brain. Her eyes told him so much more than her words ever could.

"You couldn't possibly love me, Lucas. Look at all we've done to each other, it can't just be erased."

"Sami, I do love you. Tell me what I have to do, what I have to say to make you believe me. I love everything about you. I love the way your eyes are so expressive. I love how I can almost read your thoughts. I love how you bite your lip when you're nervous, just like you're doing right now. You may have your back to me, but I can still tell. I love how much you love our son. I love falling asleep with you in my arms and waking up to see you're still there, first thing in the morning. I even love fighting with you, just because it's you."

He turned Sami to face him, but she didn't meet his eyes. He wasn't sure if she was just feeling shy, but her continued silence was making him uneasy. He had laid out everything; his heart was naked in front of her now. Only a minute had passed, but it felt like an hour to him, maybe he had misread her before.

"Say something, please. Or maybe I don't want to hear what you have to say. Maybe you're just trying to find a way to tell me that I'm delusional and you don't love me at all."

Angrily he turned away from her, preparing to find the nearest bar.

"Lucas, don't go." she walked around to come in front of him. She threw her arms around his waist, blocking his path to the door. "I love you, too."

He pulled back, looking at her dubiously. Disbelief was etched in his handsome features, but he could feel the hope start to buoy up around his heart.

"I'm sorry I didn't respond right away. It's just that no one has ever loved me as completely as you do. I had to take a few minutes to bask in the moment. I love you so much. I love the little lock of hair that falls on your forehead when you're sleeping. I love that infuriating smirk that you can never hold back. I love that you take such good care of me, even when I don't think I'm worth all the effort. I love how patient you are with me, because I know I'm a lot to handle. I love that you love our son so much. I love falling asleep feeling safe in your arms and just being with you. I love fighting with you, too, because it makes me appreciate the times we make up." with a smile a mile wide he pulled her into another kiss. She breathlessly pulled away to add with a teasing smile, "Plus, you're kind of sexy when you're angry."

Lucas lifted her into his arms with a smirk, "You think I'm sexy, huh? I always knew you were checking me out."

He carried a giggling Sami the rest of the way to the bedroom.


	29. Will Roberts

This is the end of the road, everything is now wrapped up a a nice neat little package. Thanks to everyone for the great reveiws, I enjoyed writing this.

Twelve-year-old Will Roberts ran into the Brady Pub to escape the cold winter weather. He took off his coat and brushed the snow from his hair, then looked over to the side of the pub to spot his parents. They were sitting on the same side of the booth, hands clasped on the table, and they were laughing. From where he was standing he could see the sparkle his mom's engagement ring gave off. _His mom's engagement ring_, that thought still gave him an incredibly giddy feeling. The last six months had been the best of his life.

All his family members and family friends had turned out to be alive last August. His Grandpa Roman and Grandma Marlena had gotten remarried in October, making his mother, Uncle Eric, and Aunt Carrie ecstatic. Granddad John and his new Grandma Isabella had renewed their vows about a month earlier. Isabella was great, she was always fun and loved his mom a lot. Grandpa John and his mom were getting along a lot better now. The first time he heard her call out "Love you" to John as he was leaving nearly made him faint, but now it seem normal.

Now, Sami and Grandma Kate were another story. They didn't start fights with each other anymore, well not much. Most of the time they just tried to ignore the other one, which was fine with him. It seemed Grandma had other things on her mind, like her newly reunited family. His dad was thrilled that Kate and Victor had gotten back together. They hadn't remarried yet, something about taking their time to make this one last, but she had moved back into the mansion.

Will vaguely remembered living with Mr. Kiriakis as a small child. He seemed nice enough, although very intimidating to the child that he once was. As long as the man made his grandmother happy and kept her away from his mom he figured everything had worked out for the best. Of course the really thrilling part of the past six months was his parents' reunion.

Ever since that mid-August day when his mother stepped off the rescue plane she had been living with them at his dad's apartment, which had become their apartment. His parents had sat him down the next day and explain what was going to happen. They were in love and he was overjoyed. From that day forward they had acted more lovey-dovey than he had ever seen them.

He pretended to be the normal grossed out pre-teen when they kissed, but secretly he was enjoying it. On his birthday, November 16th, his father had proposed during his family birthday party at the pub. All his Horton-Brady relatives had been there to witness the event and it had been the best birthday present he could ever ask for. His mother had tearfully accepted, and then in December they got the best news...

Before he could finish his inner musings, he caught sight of his mother as she spotted Shawn and Belle sitting down with Rex and Mimi. He went to sit with Lucas as she went over to hug her brother and sister, and their romantic counterparts. Shawn had returned to Salem when his grandfather, Victor, had named Jan Spears as his attempted murderess. They had discovered Shawn locked in a cage in her country home. The obviously unbalanced woman was now locked up in a mental institution, and Belle and Shawn had been together ever since.

His parents had bonded with Rex and Mimi over their shared pregnancies. Yup, that had been the good news he was thinking of, they had found out she was three months along in December. Mimi was about two months farther along and it showed. She was glowing, but his mom was absolutely radiant, then again he could be biased. Uncle Rex, Mimi, his mom, and dad had connected over Lamaze classes.

The bell over the door chimed again as Grandma Kate and Victor entered. His Uncle Philip and his new girlfriend Lori Jean, along with her young daughter Arianna, followed. Philip and Lori Jean had met through Mimi and had slowly started a relationship. They were completely in love now and Philip adored his girlfriend's daughter. Will could already see this was a long haul type of relationship. He looked around the room to see the rest of Salem had arrived.

His former stepmother, Nicole Walker, and Patrick Lockhart were over in the corner talking to Bonnie and Bart. Nicole and Patrick had been dating for a few months now and Bonnie and Bart were together as well. He didn't know much about Bart; just that his Dad had worked with him under Tony DiMera, but anyone could see Bart was completely smitten with Mimi and Patrick's mother.

Uncle Mickey and Aunt Maggie were chatting with Granddad John, Isabella, Brady, and Cassie. He wasn't sure what was going on between the younger two. They had been hanging around each other a lot, and Brady was always finding ways to touch his new Aunt way too much for it to be mere friendship. Jack, Jen, Abby, Great-Gram, Grandpa Roman, Grandma Marlena, Bo, Hope, Zack, and the rest of his large, gnarled family tree had gathered as well. At the bar, his Grandma Caroline had tapped her glass to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming to this little gathering. Shawn and I just wanted to celebrate the fact that this Valentine's Day we have our families intact. We are all truly blessed to have such a miracle granted to us. I know I'm grateful to be home with my husband and family. I'm even more grateful that Tony, Ernesto, Stefano, and Vivian are behind bars, all thanks to Bart over here."

Bart turned beet red as Bonnie squeezed his arm affectionately, "Aw shucks, Caroline, you're gonna give the old Bartmeister a big head."

"You did a wonderful thing, turning them over to the police, and we love you for it. I am happier than I've ever been and I just want to say that I am so grateful to be here and I love you all," she raised her glass, "Here's to miracles and a bright, beautiful future."

Will looked over at his parents' happy faces. His Dad had his arms around his mom from behind, their entwined hands resting on her five-month pregnant stomach. She was leaning into him, they looked so content and in love. He took a sip of his apple cider, toasting to miracles and bright futures. That was after all what his life had been filled with.


End file.
